


Midnight Hour

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Horror, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's another world parallel to this one, full of monsters and nightmares. And I'm their king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Hour

Midnight, the greatest in between of all, between days, between late night and early morning, between reality and the paranormal and life and death. It's the time when so much is possible, everything makes perfect sense, yet is so confusing. The time when so many things happen. The time when ghosts and ghouls cross over to haunt the living. The time that illicit deals are made, and rituals performed. The time when the barriers between our world and yours are the weakest.   
  
You don't have any idea, do you? You live in blissful ignorance. You live in ignorance of me, and my kind. Well, not entirely. You do have the vague idea of us existing. But you just discount us as mythology, children's tales. You certainly don't believe in us, not truly, and you most certainly don't know.   
  
You don't know that every night, during the midnight hour, I watch you. I watch you so closely. For a solid hour every night, I stand and I watch you. I watch you sleep every night.   
  
I don't think you have any idea of this, considering the fact that nearly every night, you sleep, unperturbed. Every night, I see you slumber quietly, only a faint whimper once in a while when you endure a nightmare. I could prevent those nightmares from causing you to suffer, yet I don't. You look and sound so perfect when you're in the throes of fear. I can't help but wonder what you'd look like when you're awake, the words of terror and screams of sheer panic that would issue out of your mouth.   
  
And I'm growing near to that point.   
  
The past month or so, it seems like I've lost all self control, at least when it comes to you. Before, I used to stand outside the window to your bedroom, which was on the wall furthest from your bed. Now, every night for the past several weeks, I've been taking a step closer to you each night. Just one step.   
  
2 weeks ago, I finally got inside the wall, standing just inside your window. I was finally in the same room as you. You don't know how long I had waited for that. You were even more beautiful up close. A week ago, I was halfway across the room. I could hear every single breath you took. Tonight, I stand beside your bed, watching down at you. I can hear every heartbeat your body makes. It's calm, rhythmic, everything I want it to be, yet don't.  
  
I want you to quake in fear, yet never fear anyone or anything at all, least of all me. Tonight's the night that I'll make you mine. It's taken me so long to get so close to you, considering that even as strong as I am, I can only truly hold a physical form for this mere hour, and it's truly frustrating me.   
  
Now tonight, I'm going to finally reach my end goal, the reason I keep coming back here every night, when I can wreak so much more havoc and chaos on this world.   
  
The time is 12:47 A.M., and it's perfect timing. My hand reaches out, oh so slowly, until it rests on your shoulder. There, it shakes you the slightest bit, rousing you from your slumber.   
  
You wake with a start, at being woken so suddenly. Your expression quickly turns to fear once you see me standing above you.   
  
Your lips open in anticipation of a scream, but my hand is quickly across your mouth, blocking your attempts.   
  
There's no need for that I tell you. Do you know who I am?  
  
Unable to speak, you shake your head in denial. I was right. You're even more stunning when terrified.   
  
A faint laugh slips out ahead of my words. I am one of those who control nightmares and fears. Between me and my sister, we are the strongest ones on this planet. Yes, there are others like us on this planet, and on the other planets, in other galaxies, and even alternate dimensions. Interesting, isn't it?  
  
I know you like your home, but I like mine better. Over time, you'll grow used to the place I call home, where fears take on physical forms, where beasts roam the wide cobblestone streets, where monsters and the paranormal go about their daily business. Maybe you'll even enjoy it there.   
  
But you won't be staying in this one any longer. I've been searching for the perfect one to call my life companion, and I do believe I've found her. After all, what is a king with no queen?


End file.
